Deadl-E-Cheese's (episode)
''Deadl E. Cheese's ''is an episode from GoAnimate: The Animated Series that aired on Disney+ on December 6, 2019. It's also a special, as the episode length is 90 minutes. Synopsis Eric, PC Guy, Jennifer, Kayla, Victor, Caillou, Jack, Simon, Aaron, and Cayby go on a trip to Chuck E. Cheese's. At 9 PM, closing time, everyone gets locked out and suffer the consequences. Trivia *'RUNNING GAG: '''PC Guy checking his watch. *This episode of GoAnimate: The Animated Series is included on the 2020 DVD, GoAnimate: The Animated Series. The Complete First Season which was released in April 2020. Cast Transcript opens with Eric, PC Guy, Victor, Jennifer, and Victor at a bus stop '''Eric: '''How long have we been here? '''PC Guy: 'watch Erm... one hour and thirty-one minutes. watch again It is now 5:06 PM. Victor: 'We've been here since you arrived at the bus stop. '''PC Guy: '''I can't wait to go to Chuck E Cheese's. '''Caillou:'My family let me go to Chuck E Cheese's alone. 'PC Guy: '''Oh, I see. watch The bus should be here right... arrives in the scene ...now! '''Eric: '''Woo-hoo! This will be the funnest time of my life! '''Simon: '''I agree! '''Victor: '''NO, WAIT!!! '''PC Guy: '''What the heck? '''Cayby: '''Not so fast, PC Guy. At 9:00 P.M, Chuck E. Cheese turns into Deadl E. Cheese. '''PC Guy: '''Then we have to leave before 9:00. '''Cayby: '''Okay, let's go there. to the inside of the bus '''PC Guy: '''Looks like we'll be in for a long ride... '''Jack: '''It can't be that bad. '''Caillou: '''I agree. '''PC Guy: '''Maybe you're right. watch There has to be some way to kill time. '''French Narrator: '''Forty-five minutes later. '''Bus Driver: '''We're here. Tip, please. '''Caillou: '''Finally! '''PC Guy: '''Here you go. some cash goes inside '''Eric: '''This place is so gigantic. '''PC Guy: '''Indeed, it is. I'm going to get some pizza first. '''Kayla: '''I will go hide under the Skytubes, because it's what I do. '''Eddy: '''This place better have jawbreakers! '''Aaron: '''I highly doubt it. to Eric at the slides '''Eric: '''That's a looooong way down. '''Caillou: 'Shoves Go. screams while falling down the slide 'Aaron: '''I don't mean to butt in, but I don't think it's deferential to shove people. '''Caillou: '''Oh, sorry. '''Aaron: '''Apology accepted, but please don't do that again. falls into a ball pit '''Eric: '''That was... awesome. Dallas should push me off the slide again. '''Dallas: '''You talking 'bout me? '''Eric: 'gasps Please don't hurt me! to the arcade 'Jack: '''This game is addicting! You want a turn Simon? '''Simon: '...uh... 'Jack: '''OK then. Aaron? '''Aaron: '...uh... 'Simon: '''I guess that's a "no". to a bowling alley '''PC Guy: '''Watch this! bowling ball rolls down. It knocks down all of the pins Strike! '''Caillou: '''Now, it's my turn. '''Eric: '''Good job, doc. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks. '''Victor: '''That was a good hit! '''Cayby: '''Good going! to the train ride '''Eric: '''I just love the train ride! There's even a TV. '''PG Guy: '''A TV in a train? No way! '''Jennifer: '''Yeah, that must be expensive. '''Kayla: '''Look, Jennifer, Big City Greens is on. to Caillou, Cayby, and Aaron at a claw crane '''Caillou: 'a quarter I hope I win. claw grips onto a toy. The toy falls out of the claw 'Caillou: '''Aw man! '''Aaron: '''Better luck next time. '''Cayby: '''My turn! to PC Guy and Eric in the ball pit '''Eric: '''CANNON-BALL! into the ball pit '''PC Guy: '''Good thing the lenses for my glasses didn't break. '''Eric: '''I wish this place would never ever close! '''Cayby: '''Speaking of closing time, we should go to the animatronic show. It's getting a bit dark out. at the animatronic show... '''Chuck E.: '''Good evening, visitors. My name is Chuck E., and our only purpose is to entertain you. Let's begin! Hit it, Jasper. '''Jasper T. Jowls: '''A one, a two, a one, two, three, four... '''Aaron: '''Uh oh, where's my earplugs? '''Narrator: '''Many epic guitar solos later... '''PC Guy: 'watch 8:57 PM, we still have a couple more minutes. At 9 PM, we will be leaving. 'Caillou: '''Hey, don't start the party without ME! '''Aaron: '''Hey, aren't you that sore loser, Caillou? '''Kayla: '''He's going to ruin our party! '''Caillou: '''WAAAAHHH!! I want my mommy and daddy! away '''Cayby: '''OK, now where were we? by Pharrell Williams begins playing '''Jennifer: '''Let's dance, everyone! dances. It lasts for about 3 minutes and 53 seconds '''Simon: '''That was fun, but pretty tiring. '''PC Guy: '''Okay, I'm going home with Eric, Victor, Jennifer, and Kayla. Nice seeing you guys. '''Cayby:'Wait. There is supposed to be a warning that Chuck E Cheese's will become Deadl E Cheese's. 'Announcer: 'by Night" by Hubert Clifford begins playing Attention everyone, Chuck E. Cheese's will become Deadl E. Cheese right now. There is no escape. You have been warned! '''PC Guy: "Oh crud... Cayby, I envy you. You told me that at 9:00 P.M., Chuck E. Cheese turns into Deadl E. Cheese." Cayby: "Don't be jealous, PC Guy. I'm just a bit frustrated with you since I told you we had to leave before 9:00 P.M.. Caillou: 'What will we do now?! '''Jack: '''Whoa, they spoke! '''Kayla: '''I'm so scared! '''Jennifer: '''Everything will be OK, Kayla. I hope... '''PC Guy: 'Eric We have to make it to the front exit, fast! Guy bumps into the door. It is completely locked. Alarm blares as the whole restaurant is put on lock down '''PC Guy: '''Okay, maybe the back exit. back exit is completely locked, too '''PC Guy: '''Oh no! The back exit is completely locked! '''Eric: '''What are we gonna do now?! '''PC Guy: '''I think... this is like Five Nights at Freddy's! '''Caillou: '''Yea it does look like it!!!!! '''Eric: '''That's a fictional restaurant! '''Cayby: (Through the window) Oh, what?! Jack: Not in the GoAnimate World! '''Aaron: '''It looks like this is the end of us. '''Simon: '''I should have stayed home. '''Jennifer: '''Calm down, maybe there's an alternate way out. '''Victor: '''Yeah. We can hide until it changes back to Chuck E. Cheese's.